Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an input device, and in particular, an input device including sensing electrodes.
Description of Related Art
As technology advances, mobile electronic devices with touch screens are more and more commonly used in people's life. Based on users' needs, the size of touch screens also gradually increases. To meet users' habits of use, applications of touch styluses also gradually increase. Generally, touch styluses that are used with touch screens can be largely categorized into active and passive touch styluses. The passive touch styluses do no consume power, but they are unable to provide a wide range of user's experience due to their simple structures.